


An Informative Yaoi

by HaleysCircus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red-X teaches Robin about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Informative Yaoi

"You sure about this?" Red asked.

"I already told you I was, why do you keep asking?" Robin huffed.

"Maybe because you're supposed to be into that hot alien chick?" The thief shrugged as he led the teenager into his apartment.

Robin fists tightened at the sound of him referring to her in such a way, but he took a deep breath. This man was here to help him. He was just going to have to play nice. "I do like her." He replied tightly. "I just want to…know my options."

"Your options?" Red laughed. "What, you think this is going to be like handholding in the park?" He frowned. "You are literally asking me to have sex with you. You don't even like me." When Robin didn't reply, the man sighed and guided the boy to a sitting position on the end of the bed. "Listen to me. Once you do this, you can't take it back. This affects everything around you. It will change  _you._  Don't just have a quick fuck for the sake of experimentation."

Robin sighed. "I just…I don't know what I like. I need to figure it out and if this is the way, then I'm willing to do it."

"Don't feel like you need to rush this. Take it slow, meet somebody, hold hands and kiss before you start licking body parts." Red warned him.

"I don't want to meet somebody. I like Starfire." Robin reminded him. "I just want to do a little experimenting. Is that such a crime?"

"You do realize that Starfire doesn't have a dick, right?" Red asked.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" The teen snapped. "If I knew you were going to hound me like this I wouldn't have asked." He blushed a little and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just, I really need to know, okay? Watching porn is okay, but it's not the real thing. It'll be a one-time thing."

Red looked at him before running a hand through his hair. "Fine. But just remember that we can stop at any time. If you don't feel comfortable, then speak up. Number one rule of sex. This whole thing is about feeling good, not stressing out."

Robin nodded and stood, fiddling with his belt, only to be stopped by Red.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?" The man asked, a large frown on his face.

"What does it look like? I'm getting undressed." Robin replied a little impatiently. "Why, you gonna show me a slide show about STDs?"

"Before you can run, you need to crawl." Red stated. "Have you ever even kissed a boy?"

Robin's face fell and he shook his head.

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to start from the beginning." Red sighed, grabbing Robin's arm and tugging him onto the bed. Red crossed his legs and studied him closely. "Okay, for a normal kiss, you need to relax your jaw and separate your lips ever so slightly, no, don't pucker them, you aren't a grandmother, yeah like that." He nodded in approval. "Now you're going to lean in and tilt your head opposite of mine. Once our lips touch, adjust them to fit mine. If you want to, you can place your hands on my shoulders or wrap your arms around my neck, got it?"

Robin nodded and took a deep breath, the shakiness of it not going unnoticed by the thief. He let his jaw go limp and gripped his knees tightly. Red never broke eye contact with him as he began to lean forward and Robin took that as the signal to do the same. He quickly relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth the tiniest bit. Closing his eyes, the teen moved forward. However, he refrained from closing his eyes at the time to make sure he didn't miss Red's mouth. Robin tilted his head like he had been instructed and suddenly their lips were touching. There wasn't a spark, but the slight pressure made him feel warm and he found his lips separating further. It wasn't wet and gross like he thought it would be, in fact, it kind of felt like kissing Starfire, except Red's lips were rougher and more forceful.

Red pulled away from him and watched Robin's eyes slowly open again to look at him. The boy cleared his throat and blushed, looking down at his lap. "How was that?"

"Um, good." The boy replied awkwardly. "Wh-what next?"

"We're going to make out." Red said casually. "Now that you've got the basics, I'm turning it up a notch. Do you know how to use your tongue?"

Robin's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll take that as a no." Red sighed. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. We'll start kissing like before, but I'm going to open my mouth wider and you're going to follow. Relax your teeth so that I can get my tongue into your mouth. If you want, you can do the same to me, Move it around the inside of my mouth and then massage my tongue with yours." He directed. "You got that?"

Grimacing, Robin nodded. That didn't sound very hot. It sounded gross. "Then what?"

"If you want to go further, tug on my shirt. I'm going to start…touching you. Just running my hands over your back or slipping the under your shirt. Is that okay?" When Robin nodded, he gave a cheeky grin. "Don't be shy to grab me either."

Blushing brightly, Robin waited for Red to give the okay and resumed the kiss. As instructed, he opened his mouth wider to match Red's and inhaled deeply through his nose as saliva started to be exchanged, the foreign taste almost making him pull away. When Red's tongue first intruded, he shivered in disgust. It felt like a thick tentacle slithering into his mouth. It was slimy and tasted like stale spit, but the longer it was there, the easier it got. It must have been an acquired taste.

Sure enough, the grossness passed and he found himself able to enjoy Red's hot, wet, cavern of a mouth. Their mouths moved together as one and Robin found himself loving it more and more. It was great. The boy hesitated a second before giving Red's shirt a small tug. Almost immediately, a large, strong hand gravitated to his thigh while the other snaked its way down his back to rest at the small of his back.

Finally, they had to pull back for air. "Alright, you ready to go further?" Red panted slightly.

Robin nodded, feeling ready for absolutely anything. This was great.

"Don't forget to let me know if you need to stop." Red said quickly before grabbing him and lying him down on his back.

Robin, unsure of what was happening, watched eagerly as Red positioned himself above him and began to unbutton his shirt. "Pants stay on, shirts are gone, okay?" He asked. When the boy nodded, he tossed the shirt aside before yanking his own tee from his body and letting it drop to the floor.

Robin sucked in air at the sight of a topless Red. Oh yes, this was definitely what he had signed up for. He propped himself up on his elbows as Red returned to the kiss. It was fairly easy to master and soon they were sucking faces like old pros. It wasn't until Red began to rub a hand over his stomach that Robin returned to his lying position and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

Red suddenly pulled away and began to press quick, sloppy kisses against his neck. He slowly travelled up his jaw and right behind his ear, flicking his tongue out. Robin jerked a little at the sensation and let his head fall back to give Red more access to his throat. The thief immediately accepted the invitation and returned to the pale, sensitive skin. As he sucked the skin, he gripped a section of the flesh between his teeth and gently gnawed on it, eliciting a slight gasp of pain and pleasure from Robin. Careful not to break skin, he finished creating the hickey and moved elsewhere.

"Red!" The teen cried out. "I…"

"What, what do you want?" Red breathed out, his hot breath hitting Robin's throat.

"I want you to touch me." He panted. "Please?"

Red nodded absentmindedly and began to unbutton Robin's pants. After a confirmation from his partner, he tugged them down his thighs and reached into the front of his boxers to pull out the boy's cock. Red studied it, uncircumcised with black curls sprouting from the base. He was only about half hard, but Red could fix that.

He kissed the boy's cheek once more before giving his right hand two sloppy licks. Then he wrapped his hand around Robin's dick and began to pump up and down at a moderate pace, keeping his grip firm, but not squeezing. It took a little bit, but once Robin was fully hard, he began to speed up. The boy let out a shaky breath and precum began to pearl at the tip of his penis. He bit back a moan and is entire body jerked when Red took his thumb and rubbed it right over the tip and then began to move it around the head.

"Red!" Robin whimpered, his toes curling a little. "I'm gonna come."

Hearing that, Red loosened his grip and slowed down. He didn't want the boy reaching orgasm. Not yet. When he let go completely, Robin opened his eyes and frowned, already able to feel his orgasm drifting away. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Not yet." Red said. Is mentoring, teacher-like attitude was gone and had been replaced with lust. "First you're going to learn how to suck a cock. Number one thing everyone should know."

Blushing but more than eager now, Robin got on his knees, tucking himself back into his pants.

"No." Red stopped him. "Take your pants off completely. I want you naked." After the teen had obeyed, he tugged him over by the shoulder and got onto his knees. "Whatever you do, don't bite down on my dick. Cover your teeth with your lips like when you're sucking a Popsicle. Make sure your lips are wet."

Robin nodded and ran his tongue over his mouth several times to get them slippery while Red pulled his own cock out and held it up slightly with his hands. It was only slight erect, but the man looked nevertheless eager to start. Robin slowly crawled over and thought about how he was going to start. Luckily, Red was patient and watched as the boy opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the first two inches or so of his dick.

"Bob up and down a little, but don't push it. If you're choking, then you've got too much." Red stated. "Wait until you're a little more experienced to try deep throating or anything because if you do it wrong, you're either going to throw up or hurt yourself."

Robin nodded slightly and focused on sucking. It tasted stale and salty, but just like kissing, it was an acquired taste. Once his saliva was coating the member, it became much easier not only to taste, but to move in and out of his mouth.

"Take your tongue and swirl it around." Red grunted, bucking ever so slightly.

Robin obeyed, moving his tongue all around the thief's cock. Then after further instructions, began to hum, sending vibrations up the shaft.

"Okay, now if you want to get creative, which you definitely do, take my dick out of your mouth and lick the underside of it from base to tip. He watched then as Robin lifted it up with a single hand and stuck his tongue. Then mindful of the pubic hair, licked the entire shaft like an ice cream cone up to the very tip. "Mm! Good boy." He nodded, slipping a hand into Robin's dark locks. He felt the boy go back to sucking, his hands gravitating towards his back. "No, no." He shook his head. "Your hands are tools for pleasure, so use them. Take one and pump the part of my cock that's not in your mouth. Then if you want, take the other hand and fondle my balls."

Robin obeyed, using a hand to stroke the remaining five inches of his dick while the other began to play idly with his ball sack. He hummed again like Red instructed but after a few more minutes, Red pulled himself out completely. He was fully hard now.

"Good job." He panted as he shimmied out of his own jeans.

"So what now?" Robin asked. He was getting more and more eager by the second.

"If you're ready, we have sex." Red said, his tone turning serious. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely." Robin replied.

"Alright then, we're going to have to prep you first." The older man crawled over to the edge of the bed and reach into the top drawer, pulling out a squeezable tube of lubricant and a latex condom. "These are your bread and butter when it comes to sex." He explained. "Never, ever have sex with somebody without a condom. I don't care how much you trust them or know them. It's either ten seconds of waiting or a lifetime of disease."

Robin nodded obediently. As if he hadn't heard this a million times already.

"Hey, I'm serious. This piece of rubber could be the difference between a magical night and a positive HIV test." Red said. "Get it?" When Robin nodded again, he lifted the lube. "This is the butter. Use it to prepare yourself. I'll put some on myself as well. It'll make this whole thing a lot more comfortable."

"So how do I prepare myself?" Robin asked.

"I'll help you with that, but you may need to do this yourself at times. Don't always rely on your partner." Red told him. "Now get on your hands and knees." He waited patiently for him to assume the position and used that time to squeeze a dollop of lube, about the size of a quarter into his palm before coating his fingers in the stuff. Now slick and slippery, Red placed one hand on the curve of Robin's ass to brace him against the force and used the back of his other hand to spread his cheeks apart and drag a single lubed finger around the puckered entrance. Surprised by the sudden cold sensation in such a private place, Robin lurched forward and gasped.

"What was that?" He squeaked.

"I'm just about to start, don't worry." Red soothed, rubbing his tailbone to calm him. "Now, I'm going to insert a finger. I need you to relax completely, okay? It's going to feel weird, like you have to poop, put don't push back, just let it happen."

Robin blushed at the crude description and nodded. "Okay," he nodded, taking a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Red nodded and pressed the tip of his index finger against the entrance, slowly pushing it in. It was good a good thing his nails were kept short, seeing as it was all too easy to accidentally scratch him. "You okay?" He asked. Getting a nod, he began to move the finger a little, wiggling it around, pushing it in and out, and twisting it until he deemed it time to add a second finger. This intrusion made Robin whimper a little, and Red continued to rub his back. "Stay relaxed." He reminded him. "I know it's hard, but I promise it'll be a lot less uncomfortable."

"Okay." Robin nodded. His face was bright red and his erection was almost completely gone.

Red kissed his back and moved the two fingers around just like he had the first, then scissored them, spreading the two digits as far as he could. He added a third finger and repeated this process once more, but this time it was noticeably more difficult and Red had to make sure he didn't hurt Robin in the process. After the fourth finger was in, the older man deemed Robin ready and pulled his fingers out completely. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it all the way down to the base of his cock, leaving a little bit of room at the tip.

"Okay," He said as he drizzled lube over his cock and began to pump it, slicking his entire length with the substance. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Robin said a little nervously. He shifted a little on his knees and rolled his knuckles into fists.

Red moved forward and rubbed his back a little before spreading his cheeks apart once more and using one hand to line his cock up with Robin's entrance while the other gripped Robin's hip to keep him steady. Slowly, he pushed the head of his dick inside and inhaled sharply. "You alright?" He breathed.

"Um, I think." Robin nodded. It had hurt, stretching him much wider than Red's fingers had. He wiggled around and once the burning had subsided, he gave Red a quick nod to signal that he was ready to continue.

With the consent, Red pushed in almost painstakingly slow, further and further until he was ball deep. Robin had made a few hisses and whimpers, but after five "no, I'm fine"s, Red stopped worrying so much. He seized Robin's pale hips and pulled out just as slow until all that was inside of the boy was the very head of his penis. Then he pushed back in. Again and again and again, gradually speeding up until Robin was loose and able to relax. Several times his dick would accidentally come out all the way and he fumbled to slide it back in. Then he resumed. Very soon panting and the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room. After ten minutes though, Red still had yet to find Robin's prostate so he decided to mix it up a bit.

He pulled out and gave the teen's bottom a light pat. "Get on your back." He instructed. "Then lift your legs and bend your knees. Once Robin did as he was told, Red stuck himself in once more and resumed his thrusting. After five more minutes, Robin had yet to make any sign that his prostate had been hit and Red was starting to get a little frustrated. Yes, the boy was making little moans and whimpers, but he didn't want whimpers, he wanted screams. He wanted his little virgin to howl his name and cry out in pleasure.

"Alright," He finally said after another ten minutes, "we're trying another position." He pulled out once again and moved to lean against the pillows on the bed. Once his legs were spread, he patted his thigh. "You're going to straddle my hips and sit yourself down on my cock, okay?" He said a little gruffly.

Robin nodded obediently and quickly crawled over. It took a few attempts, but with Red holding his hard member steady, he finally got in and slowly lowered himself until he was completely sitting.

"Good, now start bouncing up and down. Fuck yourself on my cock." Red growled, admittedly aroused at the sight of Boy Wonder sitting eagerly on his arousal, flushed and butt naked.

The boy complied, using his knees as leverage to bounce up and down. It took a little while longer, but once they were in a steady rhythm, Red finally, finally heard exactly what he had been waiting for. As Robin dropped himself down, his entire body abruptly went into a spasm and he let out a loud cry of pure pleasure. "AH!"

The second he heard that, Red tackled Robin to the bed and began to fuck him senseless. Now that he knew the angle, every thrust was sharply executed with exact precision. He pounded mercilessly into him, the smaller teen's entire body jerking along with him. Robin had completely given up on trying to maintain any ounce of composure. His arms were splayed out on either side of his head and his eyes were squeezed tight in blissful lust. His legs were spread as widely as they would go, giving Red complete access to his entrance. As he felt himself getting closer, he brought a hand to his leaking cock and began to pump it, his breath getting quicker. With the two strong sensations attacking his nervous system at once, Robin couldn't last much longer and with one final, ear-bursting cry, he spurted strings of white onto his and Red's stomachs. Panting hard, he gave a few more lazy pumps before dropping his hand tiredly and going limp on the bed. After a few more minutes, he heard Red let out a few hard grunts and came inside of him. He thrust sluggishly before pulling out and grabbing a few tissues out of the box on the bedside table.

Robin didn't move as he felt the older man wipe his stomach clean of semen before it dried. He felt more tired than he'd ever had in his life. He could barely will himself to roll over, but a slap to his thigh caused him to sit up and look at Red, who had already removed his condom and tied it off before tossing it in the trash. "Well, what did you think?"

"Uh…it was good…Good job." Robin replied a little awkwardly. What was he supposed to say after that?

"Good job? That's it?" Red raised his eyebrow.

"What do you want a balloon? It was fantastic. I loved it, I am now absolutely certain that I'm bisexual. Is that what you want to hear?" Robin asked defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Red chuckled and tugged his boxers up his legs. He walked over to Robin and ignored his raised eyebrows, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "That works."

 


End file.
